Tangled fate
by slien188
Summary: Okay here's a SerenaDarien fan fic. Serena is a kindergarten teacher and Darien is a friendgodfather to one of her students her first year teaching. When childhood memories catch up with each other both start to bicker. One day the unexpected happens!
1. they meet again

Slien188  
  
Tangled Fate  
  
Okay well I failed at my first attempt for a fan fic. But here goes another try at one. Hopefully I'll actually keep on writing this one. I hope you like it first off.  
  
Summery: Okay here's a Serena/Darien fan fic. Serena is a kindergarten teacher and Darien is a friend/god father to one of her students her first year teaching. When childhood memories catch up with each other both start to bicker. One day eyes contact with each other and the unexpected happens!!!  
  
Disclaimer- Okay well I don't own Sailor Moon that honor belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Go her!!!! Thanks for making Sailor moon!!( Here's my own twist on her story well kind of. Anyways enjoy!!!!  
  
BEEP BEEP  
  
"Oh god damn that alarm clock"  
  
Serena Tsukino woke up to a very loud and annoying alarm clock that haunted her from all the times in Middle/high School that made her late. Stupidly she took that along with her when she moved out of her parent's house. She was now 22 and loving life. She was finally done with school. Finally done with collage, where last year she earned her teaching credentials and landed herself a job at an elementary school for the following fall school year. She loved working with kids that's why she got into being a teacher.  
  
Serena set her alarm to 6:00 o clock because she was meeting her friends at the Crown Arcade for her Congrats landing a job party, also to get her ready for school time.  
  
After hitting her alarm. She laid in bed and thought about how summers over and now she has to go to work for the first time in her life. She knew that now she was an adult and a child no more.  
  
Serena finally got her butt out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom and took a shower. Upon getting out of the shower she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"One second please"  
  
She quickly gets a towel and runs to the door to find her blued hair friend.  
  
"Hey Sere"  
  
"Hey Amy. What are you doing her, the party is at 9:00 and that's an hour away?"  
  
"Well I have great news and I need to tell you now because I just can't wait!!"  
  
Amy now is a very successful doctor who only need 3 years of collage and already was offered a lot of job offers.  
  
"Ooo great new, Amy what is it"  
  
"Okay her it goes, yesterday me and Greg were out on our Anniversary diner and he did it!"  
  
"AMY HE DID WHAT"????"  
  
"HE ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM"  
  
"OH MY GOSH, YOUR SHITTING ME!!!"  
  
To prove there was no shiting involved, Amy held out the ring on the ring finger for Serena to see. The ring was quite a large thing that Serena's eyes practically popped out of her eyes while looking at the large rock on Amy's finger.  
  
"Oh my gosh Amy, Congrats!!!!!!. I'm so happy for you. I knew Greg had it in him!! It was so obvious he was going to do it anytime now."  
  
"Really? Serena, I want you to be my maid of honor because you are the greatest friend anyone could ask for"  
  
"Oh my gosh, seriously?  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"I would love to Amy!"  
  
They both hugged each other for congrats and after jumping up and down Amy had to go to get ready for the party so they said their good byes.  
  
Serena could help but to feel soooo happy for her friend. Serena thought " Amy does so may things for other people she should get something for herself, gosh I'm sooo happy for her". After the feeling finally subsided Serena realized that she was in a bathrobe and she only that 30 min. to get ready. Serena walked the closet and found an outfit. The outfit consisted of the white halter, jean jacket, and a pink skirt. Although she is now 22 she thought she would out grow the color pink but she still loved it and it just kinda stayed with her.  
  
Serena picked up her purse and keys and walked out the door. She drove herself to her Crown and parked her car across the street. She remembered all her memories her as a teenager. This was the groups hang out spot and now everyone was grown up and they still hang out here. Though all the memories were good there was one of a guy that would just keep on picking on her. His name was Darien Chiba. He was the most god like person she had ever met. He was perfect. He had the best features any guy could have. On day Serena was upset about a failed math test so she threw it randomly away but instead of landing on the floor it landed it a certain someone's face. From then on everytime they ran into each other he always teased her. She would be lying if she didn't say she liked him because back then she had a little schoolgirls crush on him. It all ended when he left for Collage. Serena thought of all the memories with Darien and smiled. She thought he would probably around 27 around now. She then got out of her car and walked towards the Crown.  
  
"Hey isn't it my favorite customer"  
  
"Hey Andy, how's it going"  
  
"Oh just great. Congrats on your job Serena, I'm really happy for you. I just kinda sucks I don't get to see you around as much anymore"  
  
"Hey Andy, you can't get rid of rid of me just like that, so I'm just gonna have to stop by everyday after work to see you now"  
  
"Okay I'll hold you up to that okay Sere"  
  
"Deal"  
  
"Deal"  
  
Giving a Smile to Andrew she walked over to the oh so familiar booth.  
  
"CONGRAUALTION SERENA!!!!!!"  
  
"Thanks you guys"  
  
All her friends were there, Rei, Amy, Mina, and Lita. They have been there for her from middle school to now. All 5 of them were the best of friends. They always celebrate when someone gets a job. Last time it was Lita's turn when she finally finished culinary school and got was planing about to open her own restaurant, which is now doing very well. The time before that was Rei, then Mina, and last Amy. This time was her time.  
  
"So Serena what are the plans, I mean how are you planing to deal with the kids"  
  
"Oh well I'm just gonna trust myself and go with what my instincts are"  
  
"You know if this was a few year ago that wouldn't be such a good idea"  
  
"Oh shut up Rei"  
  
"Hey back then you were a mess, you were one of the most kluzest people I know, but now your a lot better meatball head"  
  
"Ya thanks Rei"  
  
"Oh yeah everyone, I got a new boss. Everyone tells me he graduated at the top of his class at Harvard and he has come to my hospital to work. People are saying she is just absolutely handsome! Isn't that exiting"  
  
"Amy you work at one of the best hospital in Tokyo. Why are you telling us this anyway"  
  
"I don't know I just wanted to lighten the mood and I have other news"  
  
Amy finally told everyone she was getting married. Everyone was ecstatic. Although when she told them Serena was the Maid of honor everyone was angry but let it go after some talking. After all the friends had their little party, talking about now and then, they all had to go there separate ways. Everyone congratulated Serena and Amy and they all said their good byes. Serena was still confused on what Amy was talking about because she was looking at her weird  
  
Everyone left but Serena who stayed to catch up with Andrew. She hasn't talked to him in a while because of school.  
  
"Hey Andy. How are things?"  
  
"There good, how about u?"  
  
"Oh well I'm just great. I can't wait till tomorrow. I don't know, I'm kind of scared but exited. I mean I had train and stuff but I don't know what the real thing is. I remember when I was in kindergarten, gosh I was such a terror"  
  
"Serena, I know you and I'm sure you will do great"  
  
"Thanks Andy! How's Rita?"  
  
"Oh she's great, just left for another dig somewhere but she's great"  
  
Serena really wanted to ask about a certain Raven haired, midnight blue eyed guy, but she hesitated a bit because she really wanted to know but didn't know how too.  
  
"Ummmmmmmmm Anndddddddddddy uhhhhhh well I was wondering how Darien's doing. Oh I mean he left and hasn't come to pick on me recently and wanted to know how that idiot was doing, you know so I can watch my back"  
  
Andrew chuckled at this. He always knew that Serena had slight crush on Darien.  
  
"Well Serena since your so curious, Darien is actually back in Tokyo. He studied to be a Doctor a Harvard if you remember and he got a great job here. So he's back in Tokyo. I actually have to see him tonight."  
  
As Serena was hearing this she felt like her jaw had just dropped all the way to the floor. All that she could manage to spill out was  
  
"Oh. Well Andy I got to go. I'll see you around"  
  
Serena practically ran out of the Crown.  
  
"Good old Serena, still scared to admit her true feelings"  
  
Outside with Serena she was really scared and couldn't control her feelings.  
  
This is a thinking quote thing. It's when the character is thinking  
  
Gosh he's back. AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope I don't run into him. Wait he'll probably still looks hella good. Oh I just hope I don't see him. I better leave before he shows up  
  
She got in her car and drove back home to get ready for her job tomorrow. She still can't believe the guy that haunted her dreams was back in Tokyo. After Darien left for Harvard he left without saying bye to Serena. Serena took this as if he hated. While he was gone she had recurring dreams about him coming back and telling him he loved her. She didn't understand the dream. All she knew was at the end of the dream it would end up them together and him almost kissing her. That's how it ended everytime.  
  
As she stepped into her house she felt tired so we took a nap on the couch.  
  
Serena in dreamland  
  
She was walking down the street and a suddenly two strong arms grabbed her by the waist and turned her around.  
  
"DARIEN!!!"  
  
"Serena, I've been gone from you for 5 years and it's been killing me"  
  
"What I thought you hated me?"  
  
"I didn't I just was denying my feelings for you, secretly I was in love with you. SERENA I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Your in love with..................me?????"  
  
"Yes, I'm in love with YOU. I'm in love with Serena Tsukino!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh Darien I'm was denying my feelings to. I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU TOO!!"  
  
Darien leaned down to kiss her. Her eyes stared strait into his. Blue with blue. I felt like forever, he was so close, it felt like forever. Her heart was beating so fast against his chest and his back on hers. Their lips were millimeters away and their breaths were so close. She could feel his hot breath against her. He was finally there and  
  
Serena opened her eyes!  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH I can never stay awake for the kiss!!!!!!!URG!!!!!!  
  
Serena had enough of this crap so she went to take another shower and after that she put on their bunny pjs and when to sleep.  
  
BEEP BEEP  
  
"Oh god damn that clock"  
  
Saying that was like her morning routine, but his time she was exited to get up. Today was her first day at work. She got out of bed and took a shower. When she got out of the shower she went to pick out a first day of work outfit. She picked semi casual suit. She wore a black suit jacket with a white tank shirt under it and black striped pants. Oh yeah she looks professional. Then she realized she wasn't working in an office or anything. She was working with a bunch of kindergartners so she just changed into a simple sundress.  
  
She got into her car and drove to Crossroads Elementary School. This was kinda cool because this was her old elementary school. She got out of her car and walked into the office to cheek in.  
  
"Hello Ms. Tsukino. Good luck on your first day. I heard the little kiddies could be a handful"  
  
"Oh hello Mrs. Roberts. Oh I'm sure they'll be fun! Bye bye now"  
  
Mrs. Roberts was the school secretary. She was a nice woman. She was around her mid 40's and she was tall with brown hair and blue eyes. She was always nice to Serena when she come in to talk with her boss.  
  
Serena walked into room K1 her classroom. She looked at it and it was beautiful and she was happy. It had wonderful colors and empty walls waiting to have the children's art put up on them. She was so exited to start her new job.  
  
As time started to catch up with her, she realized that the still had a couple minutes to get ready before the children come, so she decided to decorate with posters of how to count, how to identify the color, and some of her favorite children books. She was proud of her room it was beautiful!!  
  
She thought it was about time so she walked out to her door and decided to greet her new students and their parents. As students started coming in one by one, she greeted each student and parent with politeness and a smile on her face. She said hi to her students and told them to find there seats which, she had name tags on the desk for them and talked to the parents about how the year is going to be and answered any questions they had. As the last pair of parents and students finished she walked into her class feeling she did very well already and started her speech to the students.  
  
"Hello kids, hi my name is Ms. Tsukino you can call me Ms.T if you want to. Okay it is very nice to meet you all. Well this year is going to be fun okay so look forward to a year of fun! Okay I'm going to call roll now......  
  
So she called roll and tried to remember every kid by name and face. She knew this was hard with 25 kids in her class. She promised them she would get to know them by this week. The first project was for the kids to get to know each other and her. She made them throw their shoes in the middle of the room and when all the shoes were in she made them pick a shoe and you had to get to know them a little. She did this five times and things were looking up. Kids were getting to know each other and she was getting to know the kids. Next activity was coloring. Each kid got to pick an outline and colored it. This continued and went from coloring to painting to sleep time to free time. The day was fun and she loved her job. The end of the day came and she said bye to all her students and went home very proud of herself.  
  
2 months went by and everything was going great. She knew all the students by face and name and she did it in 3 days like she promised. All the kids loved her and she was proud of herself. But now 2 months were riding down and it was time for back to school night.  
  
Serena was getting everything ready for back to school night, putting the art projects up and writing that the students have done. It was almost time for the evening to start, so she leaned back in her desk and thought for a while how fun she's been having. She thought his was the best life has been so far and that nothing could mess it up.  
  
It was time so she walked out to great the parents or guardians and invited them into the room. She told the to look around for a while. She walked around talking to each parent and having them tell her how much they love the room and the student work on the wall.  
  
As she was talking to a parent she felt a strong presence behind her. She finished the conversation she was having and then turned around to find a dark raven hair man smirking at her. Her eyes widened with shock as she stared at him.  
  
"Darien this is my wonderful teacher Ms. Tsukino!"  
  
That popped Serena out of her dazed glare at the man she hasn't seen in 5 year.  
  
"Oh hey Rini (member this is an alternate reality and couldn't think of a name ) how are you"  
  
She couldn't stop starring at him. He looked about the same except she swears he got more muscle and a great tan. She knew she was going to run into him one of these days but not like this  
  
Okay I think I'm gonna stop it there. So I wonder what Serena's gonna do now she has seen her childhood crush again. Will it be a happy reunion or a bad one. And what is Darien doing there anyway? Find out next time. I hope that you enjoyed reading my story so far. Please review!!! Thank you. Sorry about my grammar mistakes!!! HEEHEE!!! Later till next time 


	2. fights and arguments

Slien188 Email- staceylienjuno.com Aim- azyanmonkeygurl  
  
Tangled Fate  
  
Chapter 2- fights and arguments  
  
Okay well I'm back! Woohoo! For those how read and liked it, I'll go for another go at it. Anyways I'm surprised with myself on how this story is going. The funny thing is I'm surprised this story came out of my head. Woohoo go me! Like I said in the last chapter I didn't really read over my writing so there was a couple mistakes well lets say more then a couple but I'm sorry! My teachers always yell at me to proof read my work and I usually forget. Sorry it's a really bad habit of mine. I promise I'll proof read this one and every other one down the line. Anyways here's the second part of the story. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this story, Naoko Takeuchi does and go her for giving my characters to write on. Oh and thanks to her to make Darien in the manga so freakin hot!!! Hehee I know I weird but deal with me here. If Darien was a real guy I would totally fall head over heals for him. (  
  
Well heres a bit of a recap  
  
As she was talking to a parent she felt a strong presence behind her. She finished the conversation she was having and then turned around to find a dark raven hair man smirking at her. Her eyes widened with shock as she stared at him.  
  
"Darien this is my wonderful teacher Ms. Tsukino!"  
  
That popped Serena out of her dazed glare at the man she hasn't seen in 5 year.  
  
"Oh hey Rini (member this is an alternate reality and couldn't think of a name ) how are you"  
  
She couldn't stop starring at him. He looked about the same except she swears he got more muscles on him and a great tan. She knew she was going to run into him one of these days but not like this. She was kind of lost in her train of thought when  
  
"So Rini this is the wonderful teacher you've been rambling about. Hi Ms. Tsukino, it was very nice meeting you. I have heard quite a lot about you."  
  
"Thank you Mr. ....."  
  
"It's Shield if you didn't already know that didn't you SERENA. Hey Rini go play with your friends I need to talk to Ms. Tsukino about something"  
  
"Okay Darien. I hope it's not about me!"  
  
With that Rini went off to go play with a couple of her friends.  
  
"So you have been the wonderful teacher I've been hearing so much about. To be honest I'm quite surprised to see you as a teacher Meatball head. I never knew you had it in you."  
  
Darien has been hearing about this great teacher from Rini. He had been expecting to see a middle age woman that was nothing like Serena. He was surprised but happy to see her. Past memories flew back to him about him and her.  
  
Flashback  
  
Authors note: this part is taken from the manga but I tweaked it a bit.  
  
"I'm going home"  
  
Serena throws the crumbled piece of paper right into a stranger's face, which turns out to be no other but Darien.  
  
"Thanks a lot Meatball head, ya right in my face. Try a wastebasket next time"  
  
"These are not meatballs they're called pig tails. PIGTAILS!!!"  
  
"30?'  
  
Darien was asking about the test she threw in his face.  
  
"Who's calling who stupid meatball head"  
  
"I've had enough!!!!!'  
  
With that she walked away.  
  
End of flashback  
  
From then on she somehow always seemed to run into her in every imaginable way. He actually grew very fond of her and kind of developed a bit of a crush on her but she was way to young for him. There was about a 5 year gap between them and he new that was illegal in all states. He did the best thing that he thought was right and he went a far away from her as he could.  
  
Now he looked at her and she was definitely grow up. She was still very beautiful but now something was different. She was had more matured features and she grew quite a bit, but there was one thing that made him almost not notice her. It was her meatballs were gone and instead her hair was down and long. It was very different but he didn't mind it. He was hoping to run into her since he's been back but he did admit that this was a very great way to see her again. Since she is Rini's teacher he does have an excuse to see her again. He was very intrigued with her once again like he was 5 years ago. Since now that she was not illegal anymore he could pursue her. Then something popped him out of his train of thought.  
  
"Darien your still a stupid Baka that won't leave me alone. And listen here you stupid Baka, I got rid of those so call "meatballs" 5 years ago but hey you wouldn't know that would you. And what the hell are you doing in my classroom right now anyway. Gosh I heard you were back but I didn't really believe it. Urg you're so frustrating"  
  
"For your information Meatball head, I know that you don't have meatballs in your head anymore but it just fits you so well, and what kind of baka would I be if I didn't call you that huh? Yeah! Oh and the reason I'm here is Rini I'm my godchild and I'm her godfather. Her parents couldn't come today because they are busy people and since I am her godfather and a good one for that, I suggest that I go in their place. Anyways I been hearing about this great teacher and I just thought I go and meet her, but that her just happened to turned out to be you. Which explains to you why I am standing in front of you this very moment. Get the picture!"  
  
He said that without taking one breath and he was damn proud of it. Well more like five but I never said that right. He finished his statement with a big smile spread across his face because he saw a very surprised and annoyed woman in front of him.  
  
All that she could get out of her mouth was  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Wow Meatball head I expected a better reaction from you but I guess that will just have to do. Anyway how do you run things around her huh? What do you trip and fall to amuse your students, because I remember that was such an amusing thing to see, because if my memory serves me right you were always running and falling on to me"  
  
"Darien you stupid Baka that was 5 years ago! I may have been naive and childish back then but don't count it again me now. I have changed a lot since you've been away but you wouldn't know that because you LEFT, and I've very much been happy since that day you left. Why did you even have to come back here and ruin things for me"  
  
Darien came up behind her and breathed on her neck, which made her stiffen up. Then he whispered in her ear very seductively  
  
"You know SE-REN-A I left that day because I couldn't have you, but now that I can, I won't leave you again! Now is that a thing that would ruin things for you"  
  
After he said what needed to be said he walked across the room to Rini. This left Serena alone frozen and shocked as though she was just stabbed with a knife.  
  
She honestly didn't know how to process that thought, but she put it behind her and continued with the day. She finished talking to each parent and realized that Darien was still there for a while looking at all the artwork on the walls and everything in the classroom and eventually he left without even lacking on look at her again. As back to school night came to a close, she locked her classroom door feeling satisfied with the way things went, but then the thought of "him" came back into the picture as she was driving home.  
  
What in the world was the baka talking about? What did he mean that he left because he couldn't have me, I thought he left because he hated me! AHHH I'm so confused! Oh gosh I hope I don't see him again. And what are the odds of him being the godfather of one of my students. Ahhhhhhh!! Ooooo he is still so hot and cute and perfect. He used the "nickname" Ahhhh that guy is so irritating. What in the world was he talking about? Fine since I don't think I'm ever going to see him again I'm just not going to think about him anymore. Okay Serena since now your home now you're just going to sleep and you're not going to think about the baka Darien Shields anymore. Well, at least till tomorrow! Wait no I'm not going to think about him ever, I'm not going to think about him anymore starting now. Ahhh you're still thinking about him. Stop it! Stop it! Okay think about how great Amy's wedding's going to be. Oh you're going to have so much fun helping plan it. Oooo I can't wait till my own wedding maybe it's going to be with Dar... Oh my god I can believe myself.   
  
So this went on for the rest of the night. Serena was basically battling with herself about Darien until she finally fallen asleep. Which wasn't such a good idea either.  
  
Serena in Dreamland  
  
Serena was in her classroom looking over her plans for tomorrow which was the same routine with a couple different things incorporated into the day.  
  
"Tomorrow is going to be so fun with the guess speaker about art. Heehee I can't wait!"  
  
Suddenly a door opens but then opens and closes but she didn't see anyone leave or come in. Out of nowhere someone grabs her and drags her into a closest. She couldn't scream because this mystery person covered up her mouth. The room was dark so she couldn't see her attackers face. Then she heard the light switch click. It needed one more turn then the light would turn on and so it started to click again the light turned on. Click!  
  
Dream ended  
  
"Shit who the hell was my attacker. AHHH maybe the dream will finish tomorrow"  
  
Serena got up and got ready to go meet Amy at the hospital where she worked. It was the weekend so that was her free time from school. She had to go meet Amy to help plan her wedding. A few weeks ago Amy said the wedding was going to be in a month because they can't wait anymore.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey Ames you set a date for your wedding yet?"  
  
"Yeah Sere, I was actually going to tell you just right now. It's going to be in a month. Wait, don't say anything yet okay. I know Greg and me are rushing into this but we really love each other and because of that we want to get married right away and I just can't wait any longer. So please be with me on this"  
  
"All right Ames, you have my blessing but we have to get going on these plans okay"  
  
"All right, See Serena, you are the greatest friend I could ever have"  
  
"Ah thanks Ames but your making me blush you already said that once. Shhhh the girls will get jealous!"  
  
"Heehee all right, it's a secret between you and me"  
  
"Okay Amy we gotta get going on this. Let's get you married girl"  
  
"Okay lets get going"  
  
End of flashback  
  
Amy was right, Serena thought that Amy was rushing into things but Serena knew that this was Amy's day not hers and Greg was a great guy so she didn't have anything to be scared about. Her friend was going to be just all right.  
  
Serena got to the hospital and walked into the front doors. She asked the front desk if Dr. Anderson (omg I forgot Amy's last name, well your gonna have to deal with it) was ready yet but the front desk lady said she was in surgery right now because a last minute injury came in. Serena said "thank you" and walked to her office to wait for her.  
  
Not to Serena's knowing someone was following her, and he was closer then she could know.  
  
As she entered Amy's office she didn't notice someone come in with her. She was looking around Amy's office, which had Amy's diplomas on the walls and pictures of her friends (which some had some rather dorky pictures of Serena herself) and her family and of coarse Greg. She then heard a door opening, well or she thought she heard a door open.  
  
In the closet was Darien!  
  
What in the world is she doing her right now? Oh that right she's Amy's friend. Gosh Darien your such and idiot sometimes. Wow she looks so beautiful today! I wonder should I go talk to her. I think what I said to he last night scared her shitless. I am such a dumbass sometimes. I wanted to met her like a gentleman unlike my former self. I swear it's only her that gets me wild up. To everyone else I am quite the gentleman. Now I go and mess things up between us. Fine I'm going to say in this closet until she leaves. Next time I see her I'll figure out what to say to her. Now's just not the right time.   
  
While Darien was thinking to himself Amy walked in the room.  
  
"Hey Sere! I'm sorry a job is a job" "Oh it's all right Amy. I know your work is to save lives and that's why I can't get angry with you. Anyways this day is for you anyway."  
  
"Heehee your right Sere. Okay let me put my uniform away in my closet and get my jacket and we're on our way."  
  
"Okay"  
  
As Amy open her closet door she found Darien inside very consumed in his thoughts. She decided she'll pop him out of that.  
  
"Excuse me Dr. Shields, I know that you're new here and all, but I don't think my closet is the spot to take your lunch break. Isn't that right Darien?"  
  
She said that with a smirk wide over her smile because she knew exactly what Darien was doing in the closet. She always suspected that Darien and Serena had feelings for each other but all those feelings were masked with their stupid arguments and bickering.  
  
While in the closet Darien was freaked shitless because he was not ready to face Serena just yet. Luckly Serena was spacing out so she didn't hear a thing.  
  
"Hey Amy did you say something"  
  
Darien not being ready to face Serena whispered something into Amy's ear.  
  
"Amy I know that this is a weird situation for you but just please don't tell her I'm here, at least not yet. Please, I just need time"  
  
He was basically groveling to Amy begging her not to say anything.  
  
"Yah Sere I was just saying I chose blue for the brides maid dresses"  
  
"Oh really that's great"  
  
The next thing she said she said in a whisper right into Darien's ear.  
  
"Darien next time you want to stock Serena from my closet please make it so you don't get caught next time"  
  
Then Amy grabbed her jacket and her and Serena left.  
  
Darien in the closet  
  
Wow was that close. Great now Amy thinks I'm stocking Serena. Things just keep on getting more complicated around Serena. Ahh this situation can't happened again. Next time I see her I'm going to ask her out!   
  
"Hey Amy what took you so long huh?"  
  
"Oh I just couldn't find my jacket that's all. So Serena I hear that Darien Shields is back in town"  
  
"Yeah Amy I know"  
  
"You know! How do you know?"  
  
"Oh lets just say he's the godfather to one of my students and we had our back to school night and the stupid baka a there"  
  
"Isn't that s coincidence Sere, talk about fate huh?"  
  
"Fate? Amy that's not fate it's bad luck"  
  
"Yeah Sere just keep telling yourself that. You know that your happy he's back!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are and your doing the samething you did 5 years ago"  
  
"Amy he's still the same guy he was 5 years ago. He still playing games with me. I still can not figure him out"  
  
"Whatever girl I just know your past feelings are catching up with you again"  
  
"Whatever Amy lets talk about something else please"  
  
"Fine! So are you gonna bring a date to my wedding"  
  
"Oh, I haven't really thought of that"  
  
"Serena I bet you that your guy is there in front of you but you just don't know it"  
  
"Yeah he probably is"  
  
He two girls came to wedding dress store where Amy went to try on different dresses. She tried on numerous dresses but decided on a simple white strapless dress where it was sleek and smooth all the way to the bottom with a simple flower design on the bottom of the dress. They were both satisfied with the dress. So on to the bride maids dresses. Amy decided on blue for the color because it was her favorite color. Amy made Serena try on numerous dresses and decided on a simple spigetti strapped dress with little flower details going down the dress. Serena was satisfied with the dress too. They had great luck today but next time was a different story. Next time they were picking out the table settings.  
  
They both left each other happy with their decisions. Serena was in her car (oh I never said what she drove. Umm well lets make her drive a blue Honda civic, remember she's a teacher) and felt thirsty so felt she was up for a chocolate milkshake. She decided to go to he Crown since she did promise Andrew she would visit.  
  
Serena arrived there and walked into the doors of the Crown.  
  
"Hey Serena"  
  
"Hey Andy, could I please have my usual"  
  
She sat at a chair at the counter where Andrew was working at. She didn't really realize that once again she had someone staring at her.  
  
"Here you go Serena"  
  
"Oh thanks Andy"  
  
"So you kept up your promise huh?"  
  
"Yeah Andy I wouldn't just say something and not do it. Anyways I missed my favorite milkshake maker"  
  
"Ah Serena don't make me blush. Anyways how's work going?"  
  
"Oh, its great! I'm so glad of all the professions I could have done I picked this one. I love it and everything is going great!"  
  
"Oh I'm happy having a great time"  
  
Serena always wondered why Andrew was still working at the arcade still because he's so smart and he did you to collage but she could ask him why.  
  
"Hey Andy how is Darien?"  
  
"Why don't you just ask me yourself meatball head"  
  
She knew that voice, it was his, and she slowly turned to see him. She then turned to see once again a smirk on his gorgeous looking face.  
  
"You know I knew you liked me but I didn't know you liked me that much"  
  
"Darien you and your ego need to cool off"  
  
"Hey you know you like it"  
  
"Yeah right sure"  
  
"Remember you don't remember but you were the one who asked me how I was doing"  
  
"Well I was just wondering so I could laugh"  
  
"Laugh at what, how much you love me"  
  
"Darien why is it when your with me your such jerk, but when your with everyone else you're the nicest guy!"  
  
With that she walk out of the crown.  
  
"You know Darien she right"  
  
"Oh shut up Andrew"  
  
With that he ran after her. He was going to do what he promised himself and that was that he was going to ask her out.  
  
"Serena wait"  
  
"What Darien I hate dealing with your little games"  
  
"I'm sorry it's just that everytime I'm with you I cant control myself. I'm sorry!"  
  
"Is that right Darien"  
  
"Yeah, I'm very sorry, I promise I be nicer from now on"  
  
"You promise what"  
  
"I promise if I don't you get me for a slave for a day"  
  
Serena wondered what go over him and she thought he was acting strange, but this strange Darien she liked more. She thought his little promise was a little weird but she agreed to go along with it because she thought of all the things he could do for her. Anyway she knew he couldn't keep it, and she knew she could use that to her advantage.  
  
"Alright we have deal"  
  
"Okay then, let's start over"  
  
"Key"  
  
This is all getting a little strange.  
  
Finally Darien came to his stupid senses and act civil to Serena. Hummmmm what's going to happened after this huh? Well I know but you don't, so stay tune for the next chapter of Tangled Fate.  
  
Okay well I hope you peeps liked this chapter. I don't think this is my best work but I hope you enjoyed! I proofread this the best I can. Sorry I if there are mistakes in it. I told you I'm horrible at proofreading. Thanks for reading and please review. 


	3. New discoverys

Slien188 Email- staceylienjuno.com Aim- azyanmonkeygurl  
  
Tangled fate  
  
Chapter 3- new discoveries  
  
Hey it's me again. Well thanks for all of you who have reviewed. Thanks! Here is the 3rd installment to Tangled fate. Well I hope this one turns out to be good because I didn't really like the 2nd chapter. Hope you like it anyways. Once again I'm sorry about the gramaric mistakes. I told you I'll try my best okay. So enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this story, Naoko Takeuchi does but thanks to her I can write this story. Thanks girl! You rock!!!  
  
Here's a recap:  
  
"Serena wait"  
  
"What Darien I hate dealing with your little games"  
  
"I'm sorry it's just that everytime I'm with you I can't control myself. I'm sorry!"  
  
"Is that right Darien"  
  
"Yeah, I'm very sorry, I promise I'll be nicer from now on"  
  
"You promise what"  
  
"I promise if I don't, you get me for a slave for a day"  
  
"How long is this bet going to go for"  
  
"Let's just say a week. If I'm mean in any way I will be your own personal slave"  
  
Serena wondered what got over him and she thought he was acting strange, but this strange Darien she liked more. She thought his little promise was a little weird but she agreed to go along with it because she thought of all the things he could do for her. Anyway she knew he couldn't keep it, and she knew she could use that to her advantage.  
  
"Alright we have deal"  
  
"Wait, if I can keep that deal of ours I get a date with you"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Then Serena or should I say Meatball head you don't get what you truly want, anyway why would you want to pass a date with such a great guy"  
  
"Darien get over yourself"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Okay then, let's start over"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Darien being surprised with himself that he could be so civil with Serena for the first time he realized that this might just be the big break he needed to get on her good side. He knew he promised himself that he would ask her out but he knew that now just wasn't the time. He needs to get her to like him too, and then he'll make his move.  
  
"Okay Serena now that we have a deal lets see what happens tomorrow"  
  
"Darien, what makes you think I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh you'll see me"  
  
"Whatever you say man, later"  
  
"Bye Serena"  
  
Serena started walking away confused. She looked back to see Darien waving at her with the biggest smile on his face. She thought something was wrong with him. His expression seemed relived.  
  
What's he got to be relieved about  
  
He knew that things were looking up. He just knew that things couldn't get any worst. He might just have his chance with her afterwards.  
  
As Serena was driving in her car she keep going over her day. Well more like the moment that just happened a few moments ago. She knew that Darien was always strange but she didn't know what was up with his behavior lately. She knew that at least nothing could get worst, right?  
  
Beep Beep  
  
The sound of the alarm clock annoyed Serena everytime she got woken up in the morning. Ah, it was a Monday morning and she had to get ready for school. She got up, got ready and left for her way to school. Today was a day to learn about animals. She enjoyed teaching this because she played a game with her students. The game was called "what noise does this animal make" both her and her students loved the game. Once again the day was a hit with the students. As school was let out Serena got ready to lock the door. All of a sudden a familiar presence brushed passed her.  
  
"Did I or did I not promise that you would see me today"  
  
"Darien!"  
  
"Of course it's me! Who else would scare you from behind"  
  
"Darien what in the world are you doing here"  
  
"Well I was just picking up Rini and I just happened do see my favorite blond walk out of her class room"  
  
"Oh I see I'm now your favorite blond huh?"  
  
"Yup, you always have"  
  
"Yeah, sure I have" "Believe what you believe Serena, you've always have been. From the first moment I met you, I became so infatuated with you"  
  
She was so shocked by this comment of his. All that she could get out of her mouth was  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Well didn't I get you all tongue tide"  
  
"I am not, I just can't figure you out Darien. I mean are you smiting with me?"  
  
"What would you say if I was?"  
  
"Um well HEY don't avoid the question"  
  
"Serena you have been the object of my desire since I met you"  
  
"Darien answer the question! ...........What?"  
  
"It's true"  
  
"What's true"  
  
"Serena like I told you before I left because I couldn't have you but now that I can I'm not leaving you again"  
  
She heard the serious tone in his voice. She didn't know what to think of this. The thought that she was trying to erase from her mind just suddenly came back to her. That thought was the same thing he said at back to school night. Now he said it again. What was she spose to think?  
  
"Darien what are you trying to say"  
  
"Serena what I'm trying to say is that I've been in lo  
  
"Hey uncle Darien are you ready yet"  
  
"Oh yeah Rini, just give me a couple sec... What where is she!?"  
  
Omg what is happening in my life. Are my freaking dreams coming true. Omg was he about to say I love.. No Serena don't even think about it. Ahhh why can't he be the old Darien I hate.... Serena he loves... don't even say it...you know you like it... I do not... yeah yeah keep denying it.. you like this new Darien and you're to chicken to tell him your feelings.. shut up and stop interfering with my thoughts... hello its your brain...whatever but out!...whatever you say  
  
This whole thing that with her and her mind battling went on for the rest of the day. She needed to talk to someone. She decided on Amy, so that's where she drove too.  
  
Serena walked into the hospital and asked if Ms. Anderson was available. She found out that Amy was in the middle of surgery, so she decided to wait. As she started to walk to Amy's office but then someone grabbed her and dragged her into an empty office. She had no way to yell for help because her mouth was covered. Suddenly she opened her eyes to see a pair of midnight blue eyes just staring intensely back into her sky blue ones. Suddenly the attackers hand let go.  
  
"Darien"  
  
"Serena you are not getting away this time"  
  
"Darien what the hell are you doing"  
  
"I'm talking to you. I just needed to talk to you alone.  
  
"You could have just called out to me instead of dragging me into a room"  
  
"I know you would have ran off"  
  
"Maybe, what in the world are you doing here"  
  
"Serena I work here"  
  
"What..... Wait you're the new doctor Amy was telling me about!"  
  
"Yeah who else is as great as me"  
  
"Darien get over yourself, anyways I should have figured"  
  
"Yeah you should have, anyway why the hell did you run away"  
  
"I'm sorry I just couldn't take it anymore"  
  
"Take what?"  
  
"I couldn't take you"  
  
"Serena what's so wrong with me"  
  
"Darien, it's just so weird. You're different and I don't know how to deal with it"  
  
"Serena I'm just telling you the truth"  
  
"What's the truth"  
  
"The thing that I been keeping from you since I met you"  
  
"Darien and that is"  
  
"That I just want to be friends and hopefully soon eventually become something more"  
  
"Is that right"  
  
"Of course it's right. Did you think everything I said back there at your school is a lie? For the first time in my life I could finally tell you how I truly feel about you. Serena I lo  
  
Suddenly the loud speaker came on.  
  
"Paging Dr. Shields we need you in ER now"  
  
"I do this quick then Serena I lo.... Damn it, she ran again.!"  
  
Serena this was a bad idea. I gotta get out of here now...Serena why do you keep on running, you stupid chicken...Shut up... Didn't you tell me to do that a hundred times before.... Umm yeah but whatever.... Darien what's you really want and you keep on running awa,y you stupid chicken.... AHHHH shut up... yeah yeah there you go again  
  
"Serena what are you doing here"  
  
"Amy are you done"  
  
"Yes, this one was horrible. A 8 year old kid got his leg caught in a"  
  
"Okay Amy stop there, I really don't need to hear that"  
  
"Well I need to take my lunch break so lets go get some lunch well diner but whatever"  
  
"Okay"  
  
They both got into Amy's car and drove out to dinner. Then ended up at the Crown.  
  
"So Serena what's up"  
  
"Amy how come you never told me that Darien is working at your hospital"  
  
"Oh so you know now huh?"  
  
"Amy don't avoid the question"  
  
"Ok I did give you a hint about it. Serena member at your party"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Oh yeah everyone, I got a new boss. Everyone tells me he graduated at the top of his class at Harvard and he has come to my hospital to work. People are saying she is just absolutely handsome! Isn't that exiting"  
  
"Amy you work at one of the best hospital in Tokyo. Why are you telling us this anyway"  
  
"I don't know I just wanted to lighten the mood and I have other news"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Oh yeah now I remember. How come you didn't say it was him"  
  
"Uh, I just wanted you to find out on your own. I knew you were going to run into him some how, and you did"  
  
"Amy he being weird"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Amy, he's being nice"  
  
"Oh yeah that is so weird. Serena I never told you this but, do you remember that day that you came to my office to go dress hunting"  
  
"Yeah, Amy what are you getting at"  
  
"Serena just listen. Remember when I was in my closet for a long time"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Okay the thing is that Darien was stocking you from my closet"  
  
"WHAT! WHY!"  
  
"Serena isn't it obvious he likes you"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Serena you two have been attracted to each other ever since the moment you two met. And don't deny that you don't have any attraction to him because I know you do"  
  
"Amy but he hated me. He left for collage without even saying goodbye"  
  
"Serena back then you were way to young for him"  
  
"He left to get away from you before anything bad might happened"  
  
"Amy how would you know this"  
  
"Serena it was obvious. Everyone knew but you and him, you two are idiots"  
  
"Amy this isn't possible, he's Darien"  
  
"Serena if you lo"  
  
"Amy don't even say it"  
  
"Okay, you can't choose to your soulmate is. They just happened, and Serena you may not think it now but Darien is your soulmate"  
  
"You know Serena she right"  
  
HAHA I'm gonna end it there. Heehee I wonder who saying that huh? Is it Darien? I wonder. Well come back to the next installment of Tangled Fate. Thanks for reading and review some. Please! Thanks for reading. 


	4. Fear of love

Slien188  
  
Email- staceylienjuno.com  
  
Aim- azyanmonkeygurl  
  
Tangled fate  
  
Chapter 4- fear of love  
  
Hey all I'm back! Heehee! Well I hope you enjoyed the 3rd chapter anyways here is the 4th one. In the last chapter I left you with a cliffhanger. Hum, I wonder who is the mystery speaker! Am I making you mad! Heehee j/k! Your gonna find out next anyway! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this story, Naoko Takeuchi does. Woohoo for everyone!  
  
Here's a recap:  
  
"Amy but he hated me. He left for collage without even saying goodbye"  
  
"Serena back then you were way to young for him"  
  
"He left to get away from you before anything bad might happened"  
  
"Amy how would you know this"  
  
"Serena it was obvious. Everyone knew but you and him, you two are idiots"  
  
"Amy this isn't possible, he's Darien"  
  
"Serena if you lo"  
  
"Amy don't even say it"  
  
"Okay, you can't choose who your soulmate is. They just happened, and Serena you may not think it now but Darien is your soulmate"  
  
"You know Serena she right"  
  
"Andy butt out of our conversation"  
  
"No because Amy's right. You have been attracted to each other since the first time you laid eyes upon each other. You two are just too stubborn to admit it. And now that Darien has admitted his feelings to you, you just keep avoiding him and the situation"  
  
"Andy I'm not avoiding it, I'm just scared"  
  
"Scared of what? That you might actually be happy. That you two will fall desperately in lo"  
  
"NO DON'T SAY IT!"  
  
"Why!"  
  
"Andy, Serena is scared of the word LOV"  
  
"AMY!"  
  
"Serena, I don't know why your so scared of a word. LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE!  
  
"I DON'T HEAR YOU!"  
  
"Serena, get over the past and try to look to the future. Just because one guy is was jerk to you doesn't mean that Darien will do the same thing "  
  
"Amy what are you saying"  
  
"Andy, what she's saying is, I don't want to end up hurt in the end. People everyday say I love you but they don't mean it. Then they end up hurting the other person. I can't deal with that. I don't want to end up with a broken heart again! I just can't deal with it again."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Serena baby, what do you want to do today"  
  
"Oh Diamond, I'll do whatever if you're there"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Lets go take a stroll in the park okay?"  
  
"Alright"  
  
She met him at school. He was such a nice guy and Serena thought that maybe he will be the one! The one that she will fall in love with! Serena seriously thought that she loved him. The first time they meet he irritated her so much, but he just kinda grew on her as time went by.."  
  
"Sere, isn't it such a beautiful night"  
  
"Yes, I'm glad I'm spending it with you honey"  
  
"Ah yes"  
  
"Diamond there is something I want to tell you"  
  
"What is it Hon"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"Serena I love you too"  
  
Then and there they both shared an intimate kiss with one another.  
  
For the rest of the night Serena and Diamond enjoyed their night together.  
  
NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL  
  
Serena waited for Diamond to get out of class. She and him were going to walk each other home. He was half an hour late so Serena decided to go look for him.  
  
Serena walked all over school but he was no where to be found. Then suddenly she heard sounds coming for the janitor's closet. She thought kids were locked inside there. She opened the door and found an unbelievable sight.  
  
"DIAMOND!"  
  
"Serena it's not what you think"  
  
"How the fuck do you know what I think. "What you two are doing a project, is that what you think. Why the fuck are you making out with her? Of all people to cheat on me you decide to do it with the biggest slut in the school!"  
  
Serena found Diamond in the closet with Emerald. Lets just say they were just kinda going at it, if you know what I mean.  
  
A/N: Yeah I know that I'm using sailor moon characters. I just couldn't think of names.  
  
"Serena I'm sorry!"  
  
"Your SORRY! What the fuck is wrong with you. How are you fucken SORRY! You stupid S.O.B! And after yesterday too. How can you say I love you to me if you do shit like this behind my back! God damn it Diamond I loved you. I fell in love with a stupid dumbass! I should have suspected this in the first place! I'm just a stupid idoiot blinded by love. I hate you, you ASSHOLE"  
  
"Serena! I'm Sorry!"  
  
He got up and grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"Let go of me you fucken asshole. I don't want to touch you! I want you and your whore to you to hell!! I never want to see you again!"  
  
With that she kicked him where the sun don't shine and walked out crushed.  
  
Serena walked a way brokenhearted. She made the wrong choice. He lied to her when he said he loved her. From then on she vowed she would never love again.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Serena, Everyone who was anyone knew that Diamond was an ASS! You were just to into him to realize the mans faults"  
  
"Your right I was blind and I don't want that to happened again Amy!"  
  
"Serena one bad experience can't keep you from love"  
  
"AMY JUST LEAVE IT AS IS. PLEASE!"  
  
"Alright Serena for now"  
  
"Serena could you at least hear Darien out. He really has feelings for you! He keeps telling how you're always running away."  
  
"Fine Andy, I'll try!"  
  
"Okay, that's all I need"  
  
"Hey Sere, I gotta go back to work, so are we finished here"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Bye Andy"  
  
They both waved good bye to Andrew and left for the hospital.  
  
"Bye Sere, Good luck with everything"  
  
"Yeah thanks Ames. Thanks for talking with me about it. Bye"  
  
"Bye Serena, think about what I said"  
  
Serena got into her car and set for home. She needed a long nap. Then she'll be as good as new for the morning.  
  
Serena in Dreamland  
  
Serena was in her classroom looking over her plans for tomorrow which was the same routine with a couple different things incorporated into the day.  
  
"Tomorrow is going to be so fun with the guess speaker about art. Heehee I can't wait!"  
  
Suddenly a door opens but then opens and closes but she didn't see anyone leave or come in. Out of nowhere someone grabs her and drags her into a closest. She couldn't scream because this mystery person covered up her mouth. The room was dark so she couldn't see her attacker's face. Then she heard the light switch click. It needed one more turn then the light would turn on and so it started to click again the light turned on. Click!  
  
She couldn't get a good look because right after the light turned on, it just suddenly when dark again. She really wanted to know how this mystery person was. With just a little light, she knew it was a man. She could feel him against her.  
  
"Serena I really want to be with you"  
  
With that said he leaned in and kissed her!  
  
Dream ended   
  
She had the dream again but more of it.  
  
Why am I having this same dream again. Who is that guy! Whatever I have class to get ready for   
  
Class was over and she was once again pleased with how everything did. Today they learned how to count to 10. That was fun she thought!  
  
"Hey Ms. Tsukino"  
  
"Hey Rini what's on your mind"  
  
"Um, my Uncle Darien keeps on coming to pick me up, and I think its because he has a crush on you. I just wanted to tell you that I think he likes you. "  
  
Serena thought that it was so cute of Rini to say that.  
  
"And Rini how would you know that"  
  
"Well because he always wants to pick me up and he knows that I have a driver to do that. And everytime that he looks at you, he looks goofy. Darien's never like that. He just looks at you differently then everyone else. Anyway I think you like him too and you guys would be cute together"  
  
"Rini, did Darien tell you to say that to me"  
  
"No no I wanted to"  
  
"Why is that"  
  
"Because Darien needs a girlfriend. I want to see him happy. A girlfriend will make him happy"  
  
"Rini, did Darien tell you that he's sad"  
  
"No, but he lives alone and I think he's lonely alone"  
  
"Okay, I will talk to Darien later okay. Is he coming to pick you up?"  
  
"Yes I think"  
  
"Okay, go outside to play with your friends. I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
Hum that was very interesting. She's just so cute!   
  
Serena was in her classroom looking over her plans for tomorrow which was the same routine with a couple different things incorporated into the day.  
  
"Tomorrow is going to be so fun with the guess speaker about art. Heehee I can't wait!"  
  
Suddenly a door opens but then opens and closes but she didn't see anyone leave or come in. Out of nowhere someone grabs her and drags her into a closest. She couldn't scream because this mystery person covered up her mouth. The room was dark so she couldn't see her attacker's face. Then she heard the light switch click. It needed one more turn then the light would turn on and so it started to click again the light turned on. Click!  
  
Serena realized that this was the dream. Was she dreaming? No, she still awake. She's living her dream. That means that the kiss has still got to happen.  
  
She couldn't get a good look because right after the light turned on, it just suddenly when dark again. She really wanted to know how this mystery person was. With just a little light, she knew it was a man. She could feel him against her and she would finally get to figure out who the attacker is.  
  
"Serena I really want to be with you"  
  
With that said he leaned in and kissed her!  
  
HAHAHA!!! I'm gonna end it there. I wonder who it is! You finally get to meet the mystery dude next chapter. WOOHOO! I wonder who it is? Darien maybe? Well come back next time to see whom. Well hoped you liked the story so far. I thought this one was alirte. Seeya next time and please review! 


	5. Mystery guy reveled

Slien188

Email- 

Tangled Fate Chapter 5- Dream man reveled 

Hey well I'm back. I've just been busy. Hee yeah and lazy. Anyway so here is the 5th installment of **Tangled Fate. **It's funny cuz this story is actually going somewhere. I hope you like this chapter! Everything is getting crazy! Anyway enjoy! Sorry for all the profanity in this chap. OPPS! Again I'm really sorry for the gramaric mistakes. Sorry! Deal with me here. If you cant stand it why do you be my editor! I think I need one!

Recap:

Serena realized that this was the dream. Was she dreaming? No, she still awake. She's living her dream. That means that the kiss has still got to happen.

She couldn't get a good look because right after the light turned on, it just suddenly when dark again. She really wanted to know how this mystery person was. With just a little light, she knew it was a man. She could feel him against her and she would finally get to figure out who the attacker is.

"Serena I really want to be with you"

With that said he leaned in and kissed her!

The kiss was of pure delight and she wanted to know who this mystery man was. She had a feeling it was Darien but she didn't know. She really wanted to find out.

"Darien I want you"

"Darien!"

The door was flung open and she saw a person she never thought she would see again. It wasn't Darien. It wasn't him she thought for sure it was. But no it was him! It was Diamond. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the closet. She thought for sure that it was Darien. But it wasn't it was him.

"DIAMOND"

"Who else would it be! Who the hell is Darien!"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing"

"What the fuck, I'm here to win back your love. What else would I be doing"

"GET THE FUCK OUT"

"Serena I feel so horrible about what happened back then. I was stupid and an idiot. I didn't know that losing you would make me suffer so much. Please Serena, take me back. I don't think I can live without you"

"Diamond I don't care about you anymore. I'm glad you are suffering. You deserve it! You're the fucken asshole who fucken cheated on me. FUCK YOU! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Serena, I know you don't mean that"

"Yes I do, FUCK YOU! Get the hell out of my fucken classroom. When I said I never wanted to see you again I meant I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU"

"Well since you wont cooperate with me now, Ill just have to force you too"

After that he grabbed her quite forcefully and threw her on the ground then attacked her. He slapped her over the face a few times and then kicked her very hard. This caused Serena to go unconscious. After that he forced a kiss on a very unconscious Serena.

"Serena I'm gonna have you no matter what"

With that he threw Serena over his shoulder and started for the door.

"Over my dead body!"

Someone came in and threw Diamond into the desks. This caused Serena to drop on the floor making her even more unconscious.

"Who he fuck are you"

"Who am I? Who am I? I am your worst enemy you asshole"

"Who are you to call me an asshole? Get the fuck out of my business"

Slowly Serena was sturing form her dazed position. She then started to gain consciousness. She heard a familiar voice and slowly opened her eyes slowly. It was him! It was Darien! He had helped her! He saved her! But why?

"Your business, YOUR FUCKEN BUSNIESS! You fucken beating up the woman **I'm in love with**. SO partly it is PART OF MY FUCKEN BUSNISS YOU ASSHOLE"

**_He loves me _**

"WOMAN YOU LOVE! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO SAY THAT! IM THE ONLY MAN FOR HER! YOU DON'T KNOW HER AT ALL!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU'RE THE ONLY MAN FOR HER WHEN YOU HURT HER LIKE THAT. HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU LOVE HER IF YOU FUCKEN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HER. YOUR A FUCKEN MANIAC. HOW CAN YOU SAY I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER? I'VE KNOWN HER EVER SINCE I CAN REMEMBER! SHES HAD BEEN ON MY MIND FOR THE PAST 10 YEARS! SHE IS THE GIRL IN MY DREAMS SHE IS MY SOALMATE, SHE IS THE WOMAN I AM IN LOVE WITH!"

Sudenly out of nowhere.

"Darien……….I love you too"

Both men turned their heads towards a very hurt Serena. She slowly got up but quickly fell down and became unconscious again. Darien ran towards her and grabbed her into his arms.

"SERENA, SERENA wake up! PLEASE! Serena I LOVE YOU, I've loved you ever since I met you"

"Hum so your Darien? Interesting!"

"Diamond grabbed Darien and started pounding at him. Punch after punch he would scream at Darien. Hitting him to a bloody pulp.

"YOU DON'T LOVE HER, I LOVE HER, YOU CAN'T, YOU ASSHOLE, HOW CAN YOU JUST COME UP IN HERE AND MAKE HER SAY SHE LOVE YOU, YOU DON'T DESERVE HER, YOU DON'T, YOU JUST DON'T! FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU! LEAVE SERENA ALONE. I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE WHERE SHE IS! YOU DON'T I HATE YOU ASSHOLE!"

Smack after smack it was getting harder for Darien to fight back! Diamond hit with this unstoppable force that even he didn't know where it came from! It was the force of jealously that ran threw his veins. He knew that Serena didn't want him back but they just left that thought aside and kept pounding on the very man he was jealous of!

Why does he get her! Why not me! He doesn't deserve her, he just doesn't

"YOU CAN'T KILL MY DADDY"

Someone came full force running a bat into Diamonds skull. Hit after hit he tried to fight back but she couldn't because he was so focused on beating Darien to a bloody pulp he lost all senses. Because of that Diamond fell right to the ground becoming unconscious. His figure just fell on the floor as still as a rock! He looked very lifeless!

"RINI!"

"Darien!"

"Thank you"

"Darien I would do anything for my papa, I love you, papa. I love you and mommy!"

" Rini, I love you too! Wait did you just call me Papa!!"

HAHAHA I know this is a short chapter but I just thought I should end it there. Did you honestly think that Darein was the Dream guy? Heehee you guessed wrong! HAHAHA! I'm so mean! So like a said I'm gonna end it there! You know a little cliffhanger! Heehee! You got 2 shocks huh? Diamond and what Darien's a daddy. How will Rini explain herself? What is her true Story and if Darien is the father who's the mother? Hum….. tune in for the next chapter to see what I have up my sleeve. Heehee To tell you the truth I don't even know what will happen next time heehee! Seeya next time! I'm so mean! Gosh I really am a dork if I wrote dat. Whatever later!


End file.
